Un baiser comme cadeau (OS)
by Yoruhime-Yullen
Summary: Lavi enferme Kanda avec Allen pour l'anniversaire du brun. Un petite pièce qui ravive certain souvenir douloureux vont rapprocher les deux exorcistes connue de tous. Yullen et Lemon, ce qui n'aime pas ne lise pas


Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : Un baiser comme cadeau.

Couple : Yullen

Manga : D gray man.

Disclamer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Mais l'histoire en elle-même oui.

Note de l'auteur : Présence d'un Lemon, je priais aux âmes sensibles de partir ! Histoire de ne pas a avoir à appeler le SAMU. N'hésitait pas à laisser des reviews sur vos impressions, si vous avez aimez. Je suis désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas de Beta lectrice et je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! Je voulais aussi remercier ce qui mon laisser des reviews sur le premier o.s que j'ai poster ! sa ma fait très plaisir !

Un baiser comme cadeau

Dans un recoin de la congrégation, un jeune japonais âge de 18 ans était enfermé, le jour de son anniversaire, dans un placard. L'une des nombreuses idées d'un lapin roux suicidaire depuis que son amant, j'ai nommais Komui Lee, prêtait plus d'attention à ses robots qu'à l'exorciste. Et bien sûr, cela retomber sur Kanda qui n'aspirait qu'un peu de tranquillité au lieu d'être dans cette étroits placard ou il ne savait quoi qui procédait 4 mure, une petite fenêtre, une porte et ce qui comblait le vide de l'étroite pièce était deux corps.

Le premier étant bien entendu l'exorciste qui était au bord de la crise de nerf alors qu'il avait parfaitement entendu le lapin ricaner de sa situation. Et pour cause, il avait avoué, effet secondaire de l'alcool, que le japonais mangerais bien une certaine personne.

Mais voilà, cette même personne se retrouver lui aussi bloquer avec le Kandoka qui n'avait pas jugé utile de lui adresse la moindre parole. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait la à part qu'il venait de se faire avoir par Lavi et qu'il se jura de se venger. Il se demanda vaguement s'il allait néanmoins pouvoir appliquer sa vengeance car connaissant le roux, ils n'allaient pas les laisser partir aussi vite.

-Je reviens mes petits loups, Si tu as faim Kanda, tu n'as qu'à manger Allen. C'est ton anniversaire après tout.

Allen resta penaud pendant quelque temps n'ayant jamais était au courent de la date d'anniversaire du japonais et se demandant que pourrait bien lui offrir pour ce jour qu'il considéré comme sacret. Puis il bondit demanda ce que signifier le fait que Kanda devait le manger n'ayant absolument pas comprit le sous-entendu de son ami le borgne.

-Tu va te calmer Moyashi !

Le blandinet se calma en effet, bien qu'il ait répondu de la façon la plus courtoise à son collège qui pouvait enfin savourer quelque minute de tranquillité. Mais toute les bonnes choses ont une fin et le blandinet brisa le silence demanda au japonais ce qui pourrais lui faire plaisir.

Ce dernier le regarda sous toute les coutures, surprise de la question posé, ce n'était pas le genre d'Allen d'être aussi direct mais il fallait bien avoue que le plus jeune ne connaissait rien sur le brun à par quelque rumeur qui circulaient dans la congrégation et le maréchal qui avait pris en charger le brun n'était pas là, partie en mission en dessinant surement de nouveau paysage.

Le brun refusa de répondre, n'ayant aucune envie qu'il connaissait ce qu'il voulait véritable, il n'était pas sûr que l'exorciste veuille un jour lui reparler et afin qu'il ne craque, car Allen commencer vraiment à l'agacer sérieusement, le kandoka mie Mugen contre la gorge du Moyashi espérant ainsi lui faire assez peur avec son regard de glace pour qu'il accepte de se calme.

Cela eu en effet pour conséquence de refroidir considérablement l'ardeur de l'exorciste qui se mi alors le plus loin de Kanda, ses bras enlacent ses jambes replie contre son torse alors que sa tête bien se poser sur ses genoux. Il se mit a respirer calmement en gardant une allure régulier et s'obligea à penser à être chose.

Autre chose qu'a cette vision d'horreur qui le submerger d'est qu'il était dans une pièce ferme. L'étroitesse des lieux amplifia son mal être qu'il gardait pour lui depuis ses 12 ans. Un peu après avoir été recueilli par Cross. Personne ne devais savoir et Kanda le premier, son enlèvement par des bandits qui avait une dans contre son maitre. Il se souvenait parfaitement des rires sadique qu'ils avaient émis alors qu'il le battait presque à mort, lui donnant les premiers sois évitant ainsi qu'il meurt, le laissant quelque jour tranquille avant le recommencer. Le laissant toujours seul dans une pièce dont il ne savait la grandeur, plonger dans le noir absolu.

Alors que depuis une bonne demi-heure, le calme avait pris place, Kanda cherchant à faire sa méditation ne put restait dans ce stade de pur concentration très longtemps ayant entendu un reniflement. Ouvrant un yeux dont le sourcil c'était relever, il observa le visage du blandinet ravager par les larmes alors que son crane était poster contre le mur de pierre derrière lui, ses yeux fermer cachant le trop plein d'émotion qu'il évacuer quand il était seul.

Il avait toujours était jovial et ne laissait jamais le silence prendre place, il voulait oublier les moments éprouvant qu'il avait passé pendant près de 6 mois. Il aurait voulu se contenir mais une partie de son cerveau lui indiqua que le japonais n'en avait surement rien à faire de ses états d'âme.

Quant au deuxième prisonnier, il se demanda ce qui arriver au jeune homme, lui posant directement la question. Ce dernier répliqua jusque qu'il était claustrophobe. Se cachant le visage dans la pénombre d'un coin d'ombre afin de ne pas plus se montrer en spectacle d'avant un japonais ses plus déboussoler.

Ce dernier était partagé entre l'envie de prendre Allen dans ses bras et ainsi de pouvoir le réconforter et l'envie de l'ignorer. Se contente dans un premier temps de détourner le regard faisant comme si ça ne l'attendait pas, augmentant ainsi la douleur d'Allen qui aimait Yu mais avait rendu les armes avant même de commencer le combat ayant appris par le plus grand des hasards, alors qu'il allait demander quelque chose a Lavi que le brun était hétérosexuel.

Ne tenant plus devant un Allen en pleur, il décida de mettre son image et sa fierté de coter pour s'approcher du jeune Walker. Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras, mettant ainsi le Blandinet entre ses jambes, dos contre son torse. Il se figea en comprenant la situation avant de prendre des couleurs bien que ses pleures n'avaient pas tarie malgré le sentiment de sécuriter qu'il ressentait au coter du brun. Se retournant pour faire face à ce dernier, le Moyashi enfoui son nez dans le coup du plus vieux, humant ainsi son odeur. Sentant par la même occasion Yu le serez plus fort contre lui.

-Tu veux savoir ce que je veux pour mon anniversaire ?

Yu avait bien comprit qu'il fallait changer les idées à la petite victime qui était entre ses bras et il avait quelque idée…Quelque peu perverse…Pour faire oublier au jeune homme ou il se trouvait… L'emmenant par la même occasion au 7ème ciel. Allen releva sa petite frimousse en séchant les dernières larmes qui dévalèrent ses joues. Plantant son regard gris dans celui couleur nuit. Hochant par la suite la tête.

Murmurant alors quelque mot a l'oreille du jeune homme qui voulait devenir sourd en se même moment, tellement ce qu'il venait d'entendre l'embarrasser. « Embrasse-moi » Juste quelque mot avait suffi à lui faire prendre de magnifique couleur, qui même dans la pénombre pouvait être perceptible par les yeux de Yu comparer parfois à ceux d'un chat.

Allen se releva alors, prenant une grande inspiration avant de poser ses lèvres contre celle du plus vieux qui ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là, car déjà il approfondissait le baiser en léchant les douces lèvres du blandinet qui lui accorda l'accès.

Alors que les deux exorcistes étaient en train de s'embrasser, écharnant les baiser. Une jeune femme aux cheveux couleur émeraude surprit l'échanger alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte se trompant de pièce. Refermant de suite la porte sans faire le moindre bruit, les joues rouges par le spectacle que lui avaient offert les deux exorcistes sans le vouloir.

Ces derniers n'avaient même pas remarqué que la porte c'était ouvert, faisant rentrer un filet de lumière. Ils ne pensaient plus au monde extérieur, juste à la pression qu'exerçais leur lèvre pressé entre elle, faisant naitre cher les deux homme d'étrange papillon au creux de leur ventre. Allen en oublia sa peur, son passer, la sensation exquise que lui procurait le Kandoka avait un certain impacte sur lui. Il en voulait plus et surpris le brun quand il sentie une timide langue demander l'accès à sa jumelle bien vite accepter.

Le baiser qu'il échanger n'avait rien à voir avec leur combat ou chacun essayait de prendre le dessus de l'autre. Allen fu même étonner de sentir temps de douceur, de tendresse dans les gestes que faisant Kanda. Il fallait dire que ce dernier avait un peu peur de perdre le blandinet s'il lui révélait trop vite ses penchants quelque peu pervers à l'égard de son corps. Il voulait suffisamment l'exciter pour être sûr qu'Allen ne puisse prendre la fuite, qu'il puisse se laisser faire et peut être même demandé d'une vois suppliante d'accélère le rythme.

A cette vision divine d'une Moyashi étendu sur le sol, les joues rougie, le souffle saccader et le regard brillant de désir, Kanda aurai pu le prendre de suite si il ne savait pas maitriser son corps. Et c'était avec une lenteur toute calculé qu'il descendit lentement dans le coup de son future quatre heures qui n'opposait aucune résistance à ses traitements. Laissant quelque marque sur son passage, Kanda entrepris de suçoter la clavicule du jeune homme ouvrant avec agilité la chemise du plus jeune découvrant un peu plus le torse tend convoiter.

La lumière qui provenait de la petite fenêtre en haut de la pièce donnait assez de lumière pour que le kandoka puisse apprécier la vue. Son regard fu pourtant attirer par une bosser situa entre les jambes du blandinet qui avait recouvert les yeux, tombant sur ce gourmant de son future amant qui se léchait avec sensualité les lèvres. Ses doigts après avoir travers le torse du jeune homme dans de fine caresse vient poser sa main sur le membre emprisonné dans une cage de tissus.

Il ne fallut que quelque seconde au chasseur pour libérer la virilité de sa proie qu'il entreprit de lécher de toute sa hauteur s'attardant quelque peu sur le sommet de ce sexe fièrement dressé avant de l'engloutir entièrement. Ce traitement provoqua une décharge de plaisir dans le corps d'un exorciste qui ne sentie point un doigt venir le pénétrer doucement. Se fu seulement quand un deuxième vient entrer en lui qu'il glapie de mal l'aise. L'intrusion, bien que douce, lui faisait mal et cette présence était dans un premier temps désagréable. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour s'habituer et prendre du plaisir.

Kanda quand à lui préparait soigneusement son amant a sa venue, il savait néanmoins que bien qu'il avait insérer un troisième doigt dans son Moyashi, ce dernier allait sentir quand il allait le pénétrait étant quelque peu imposant.

Nan pouvant plus d'entendre Allen gémir, Kanda défit sa ceinture sous le regard intriguer du jeune homme en face de lui qui parut quelque peu surprit de l'engin qu'il venait de sortir. Se sentent quelque peu « petit » face au sexe du brun qui le pénétra sens plus de cérémonie en le rassurant par la même occasion. Et pour aider à le faire se sentir mieux, Kanda pompa le sexe du Moyashi entre ses doigt faisant attention à ne pas trop bouger en lui avait d'obtenir son autorisation et une fois chose fait, il se mit à faire des pousser plus forte et rapide dans le corps du jeune homme. Ce contenant le mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas jouir quand il rentrait dans l'antre chaude et si séré d'Allen.

Les crie de ce dernier s'intensifier de plus en plus, les coups de butoir se faisait plus précis et touchait à chaque fois une prostate mal mener. Ils finirent par jouirent dans la même seconde et Kanda se laissa tomber sur Allen qu'il prit dans ses bras. N'aimant néanmoins par la durer du sol, il rhabilla sommairement son amant, défonça la porte avec une force toute nouvelle avec dans les bras le jeune Walker et le porter jusqu'à sa chambre où il si enferma pendant le reste de la journée.

Quand la Moyashi national se réveilla, une douleur au niveau des reins l'assai alors qu'il souhaite se lever et retomba sur le sol. Cherchant des yeux quelque chose pour l'aider à se relever il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre et voir Mugen dans un coin de la pièce ne le rassurait pas. Peu à peu les souvenirs submergeaient l'esprit du jeune homme se mettant soudainement à rougir. Il aimait Kanda mais n'était pas prêt à avoir de telle relation avec lui si c'était pour l'envoyer balader après. Quoi qu'eu… Kanda l'avais amené dans sa chambre, il aurait pu le laissant dans le placard…

-Si tu restes sur le sol Moyashi, tu risques de prendre fois. Va prendre ta douche plutôt.

-J'aurais bien voulu mais j'ai mal au dos ! dit le dénommé Moyashi d'une mine boudeuse qui arracha un sourire au Kandoka.

Ce dernier s'approcha de lui, le prenant dans ses bras avant de le conduire dans la pièce adjacente à sa chambre. L'aidant à se déshabiller, il s'introduit dans la baignoire avec l'exorciste préfèrent ne pas l'envoyer sous le jet de la douche de peur de le voir s'effondrer se rappelant qu'il n'y avait pas été de main morte avec lui.

-Dit Kanda, on recommencera ? demanda une petite voie.

-Autant que tu voudras, Moyashi.

Le ton employé dans la voie du jeune homme était incroyablement tendre mais sensuel à la fois. Sa main était d'ailleurs déjà partie en expédition vers la virilité d'Allen qui se réveillait elle aussi petit à petit. Les paroles du Kandoka faisait naitre l'espoir d'une nouvelle relation entre les deux hommes qui fu vite confirmer par l'échanger de 3 mots.

Trois seul mots mais qui avait pour effet de les réunir sa jamais.

« Je t'aime »

Mot de l'auteur : Voici ma deuxième O.S que je poste ici. Je l'ai poster en même temps sur mon blog skyrock et vous pouvez vous attendre à une avalanche de Yullen étant une fan inconsidéré de ce couple ! Bientôt, et si je l'ai fini, je posterais Une fan fiction en parallèle avec mon blog et ce site ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Yoruhime


End file.
